Paprika Private Academy Rules
Paprika Private Academy is a very strict private school with many rules issued to all the students and enforced by the disciplinary committee. The following are some of the known rules enforced in Paprika. The Rules * Rule #1: A student should always believe in themselves. * Rule #11: Solving Go Puzzles in the hallway is forbidden. * Rule #22: Always wear your uniform properly and beautifully. * Rule #25: A little kindness can cause a lot of hassle. * Rule #26: No coming to school with bed head. * Rule #31: Students must not make blatantly unscientific statements. * Rule #31: Students must finish vacation homework with time to spare. * Rule #43: Don't say that someone looks like a horse's butt. * Rule #61: Reading while walking is not allowed. * Rule #82: Moving school furniture is prohibited. * Rule #84: Always walk on the right side of the hallway. * Rule #87: Students may not under any circumstances draw graffiti on the statue of the founder. * Rule #104: Never perform any high jumps without the teacher's permission. * Rule #115: Students shall arrive 10 minutes prior to class. * Rule #173: You should at least know the phrase "much obliged" by your third school year. * Rule #192: Sneezing in front of the founder's statue is strictly prohibited. * Rule #222: Don't repeat everything I say like a parrot. * Rule #666: When taking part in science experiments, students are not to mix dry ice and liquid without the teacher's permission. * Rule #754: Students must address their teachers with respect. * Rule #1115: Always arrive 10 minutes early. * Rule #1315: Even if you do it properly, it does not mean you can walk on the backstay just because you are in the rush. * Rule #3141: No making excuses when warned about an appending transgression. * Rule #3243: Do not run in the hallways. * Rule #4009: Ruining surprises is strictly disallowed. * Rule #4953: Needlessly making loud noises on school grounds is prohibited. * Rule #6278: You are to treat your underclassmen gently. * Rule #9128: Students who are issued 100 warnings shall polish the statue of Paprika Academy's founder until they are able to see their reflection on it. * Unnumbered rule: No running up the stairs. * Rule #13985: No running on the poolside deck. * Rule #15420: One musn't mishear "Sketchbook" for "Step Up". * Rule #22491: No jumping in the pool without warming up first. * Rule #35439: Always take care for staying hydrated. * Rule #39571: Students shall not leave school grounds without permission. Trivia * Laala broke the rules in the following order: 3243, 3141, 3141, 4953 and 9128 after she revives the unnumbered one. ** By Episode 8, Laala has broken 122 rules. ** By Episode 11, Laala has broken 189 rules. ** By Episode 13, Laala has broken 192 rules. ** By Episode 18, Laala has broken 200 rules. * Shion has broken one rule, which is Rule #11. She also broke Rule #61, but avoided the ticket. * Mirei also broke two rules, Rule #84, and Rule #1. * Dorothy can be seen received over one thousand warning tickets in Episode 31. * So far, Sophie is the only member of SoLaMi♡Dressing without a warning ticket. * Aroma broke rule #666, and Mikan broke rule #104, but Mirei accuses Aroma of doing so on purpose to show their devil and angel character. * Fuwari broke rules #43 and #754 during her first day at Paprika Private Academy. * Amamiya has broken 8 rules. Punishments * For getting her 100th rule broken, Laala had to clean a statue on the school campus. * Mirei mentions that once Laala breaks her 200th rule, she'll finally get to see a "Golden Ticket" with her own eyes. It is unknown whether or not a Golden Ticket is a punishment of some sort. ** The punishment is revealed to be taking care of the Kindergarten class. ** Dorothy has received over 1000 warning tickets. But, in one episode, her 1000 ticket was not golden at all. Gallery Anime Screenshots 16.jpg|The rule breaking slips. Ep 8 -18.jpg Ep 8 -19.jpg Ep 8 -20.jpg Ep 8 -21.jpg Ep 8 -22.jpg Laala-0.jpg Mirei_real_appearance.jpg Screen Shot 2014-08-28 at 3.46.05 PM.png 12Ep-14.png Prad5-1405.jpg Prad5-1404.jpg Prad5-14031.jpg 4563.png 7563.png 536.png 537.png 666.png Category:Paprika Private Academy Category:Rules Category:Anime